UMG has been globally blocked:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:December 21 2013
Blog post made by UTG with his original Ultimate Toad Gamer Account Check it out he's been blocked. The reason why is explained on His talk page and my talk page and is also briefly explained on the home page. Because of that, I asked wikia staff to globally block his account telling them about lies he spread about Dannywaving(the creator of a day with Bowser Jr) being dead i order to convince wikia staff to disable his account. Because of the fact the he spread lies about somebody being dead and also spread lies, Falsely accusing User:Arend of murduring Dannywaving, they globally disabled his account. So now I am the new president of this wiki and I will make sure that there will be no sockpuppeting with two Sockpuppet accounts arguing with each other or a Sockpuppet account of a banned user. I will add Sockpuppeting to the List of Rules. 10 Comments Comments10 Edit UMG has been globally blocked Ultimate Toad Gamer December 21, 2013 User blog:Ultimate Toad Gamer Check it out he's been blocked. The reason why is explained on His talk page and my talk page and is also briefly explained on the home page. Because of that, I asked wikia staff to globally block his account telling them about lies he spread about Dannywavkng(the creator of a day with Bowser Jr) being dead i order to convince wikia staff to disable his account. Because of the fact the he spread lies about somebody being dead and also spread lies, Falsely accusing User:Arend of murduring Dannywaving, they globally disabled his account. So now I am the new president of this wiki and I will make sure that there will be no sockpuppeting with two Sockpuppet accounts arguing with each other or a Sockpuppet account of a banned user. I will add Sockpuppeting to the List of Rules. Category: Blog posts Showing 3 most recent 10 comments Blocked? Ok, I don't mind. December 28, 2013 by Tonic the Hedgefox Reply I've heard quite enough December 22, 2013 by Arend Reply It's good that he's globally blocked. :) Thank you UTG for leading a revolution. Now that he's globally banned, we shall make this wiki a Democracy. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer Reply Well ULG. This wiki already IS a Democracy since we blocked UMG and ended his bad sockpuppeting. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Yes it's good that we ended Sockpuppeting but there are still multiple flaws in this wiki that need to be changed. One thing that we need to do is Unblock all those people that have been Unfairly Blocked by UMG. Most of them are blocked for what they did on other wiki's. Another flaw that we shall change is the fact that the president has absolute dictatorial power to do whatever he wishes. To make it more fair, we should make the president the head of the executive branch and for the other Admins to be the head of the legislative branch. We shall have the Admins elected by the people and for the people to be allowed to vote on the rules after the president signs the bills for the rules to be passed. This wiki should be made for the people instead of having One person make all the rules. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer 1: FirSt of all, we should NOT unblock the people that are blocked. That would be the same thing as Freeing criminals from prison. The people blocked are trolls that like to cause harm to this wiki. Why are you supporting the idea of Unblocking criminals? 2:Most of the trolls that are blocked are said to be Sockpuppets of Arend. If we Unblock Arend and his accounts, he will probably try to conquer this wiki. 3: And the worse possibility if we unblock Arend is that if he conquers it, he might try to shut it down or something like that which would erase all of the article here which is unfair to the users that use this wiki and make articles here. Therefore in order to be safe, we shall keep Arend and all the other trolls blocked to prevent this wiki from getting closed. 4: Polls are dangerous. Even blocked user have the ability to vote on polls. Therefore, Arend might be able to use his Sockpuppet's and minions to elect trolls like him to the position of Administrator. If that happens, troll would conquer this wiki and take control. Therefore the president should appoint the Administrators because a president appoints people he trusts to gain the position of Administrator. Therefore Admins should not be elected and it would be dangerous for people to vote on laws, because what if the trolls like Arend, his socks and his minions vote on laws. That would be very Dangerous. I'm also starting to think that you are trying to challenge my power and authority. If you are, then stop. I am the president and my will=law. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer 1: Most of the people that are blocked seem to be unfairly blocked just because they opposed UMG for his actions. Arend actually was a good person because he tried to Unblock the people that UMG unfairly blocked. Many are falsely accused of being Sockpuppets of Arend. That is unfair because they are not proven to be Socks of Arend and because Arend is a good person. 2: But as I said earlier, most of the People UMG blocked aren't even trolls. They just opposed UMG's trolling on other wiki's. Therefore, there will be no trolls that are going to take over this wiki. They will be good people. 3: No I am not trying to challenge your authority. All I am saying is that the president should have limited power to make it more fair for the admins and the people that hey get to have a say in making the rules to this wiki to be fair for everyone. Also, since you helped block UMG, you should prove that you are a better person than UMG. Also us Harrison's should have equal power since we helped your revolution. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer I'm starting to get suspicious that you are trying to limit my power to help Arend conquer wiki. Either Stop being a minion of Arend or I will block you. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer You are being unfair. You are trying to act like the superior one just because your the president and you refuse to limit your power. That proves that you are almost as bad as our uncle UMG and deserve to be blocked to make this wiki more fair to the admins and to the people. December 21, 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer